Ghouler Dueler
"Those who disturb our very nature will meet their impending doom! Let's show them our real form! Fools such as humans will suffer a gruesome duel from the great ghoul!" ''-Sly Slys, before transforming into Ghouler Dueler'' Ghouler Dueler (Wyderox Missukox) is the terrifying form made up by the Sly Slys. He is a replica of the mighty ghost himself from long ago that protects the ancient belongings of his abandoned mansion. Gregory & friends have fought him some of the time throughout the Scorpius series. Unlike other spiritual beings, Ghouler Dueler also serves as a precautionary phantom that warns others of incoming death. It is unknown if Ghouler Dueler is supposed to represent a forephantom, or a vengeful spirit, as his motives are just to guard ancient items. Physical Appearance Ghouler Dueler appears as a large white ghost with large, metallic, glove-like human fists. He has a round pink nose and an intimidating mouth that represents his teeth, sharp black eyes with shading around them, and red, glowing pupils. The inside of his mouth is blue, and his tongue is green. His metallic gloves are the color of metal, with some golden fragments between the fingers, and on the wrists of the slots are colored gold as well. Origin of Name Ghouler Dueler's name comes from the suffix of the word ghoul, and a dueler, usually a match between two people. Animated Series Scorpius Warriors Ghouler Dueler first appeared in this arc, where Gregory & friends enter an abandoned mansion at night on a full moon. Upon exploring it, Fire grows curious of the artifacts in the mansion, and takes it out of curiosity. The Sly Slys find out that one of their artifacts was stolen, and chases the heroes around the mansion, demanding it back. Fire refuses, and as a result, they begin attacking them. When Gregory and friends damage some of the Sly Slys, they grouped together to become powerful, forming the fearful Ghouler Dueler in an effort to kill them. Gregory and friends are forced out of the mansion, and Ghouler Dueler mercilessly attacks them which his fists. Gregory uses his counterparts' Ability Orbs to fight against him, which proved to be ineffective. Yasmine also used her Love Staff against him, but failed, as it had no effect on him. Ghouler Dueler then launches magical attacks and smaller Sly Slys at the heroes. Before Gregory is hit by one of his fists, a Ghost Ability Orb flies in his direction, causing him to transform into Ghost Gregory. When Gregory used a Ghost Ball on Ghouler Dueler, it damages him, revealing to be his only weakness. As he is damaged, he launches his left fist at him, which Gregory clashes with his right fist. With enough strength, Gregory sends his own fist towards him, hitting his nose, and stunning him in the process. Gregory then unleashed a Ghost Beam to defeat him, causing him to split into Sly Slys again. Upon their defeat, they were angry, but Gregory resolves the problem by asking why they were so protective of their treasures. After they stated why it was important to them, Fire apologizes, and gives back the artifact to them, ending the compromise. Ghouler Dueler is never seen in the animated series ever again. Games Gregory's Great Adventure "Ahh...We didn't expect the great Scorpius Warrior to come back to our place we call a mess! And to repeat history, no less! Once again, you foolish mortal, cower before the mighty Ghouler Dueler, and expect your end to be fatal!" ''-Sly Slys, before transforming into Ghouler Dueler'' Abandoned Mansion In Gregory's Great Adventure, Ghouler Dueler appears as the boss for Abandoned Mansion, and holds the Purple Pillowstar the Sly Slys claim as their own. When Gregory navigates throughout the stage, the Sly Slys remember him from the animated series, and welcomed him to their mansion, then attacked him later when he grabbed a secret treasure from their vault. When reaching the stairs leading to the room on the third floor, the Sly Slys appear from the floor, grouping together to form Ghouler Dueler, beginning the boss fight. Attacks In combat, Ghouler Dueler will attack Gregory by punching with only one of his hands. To avoid damage, Gregory just has to keep moving forward. He can jump on his fists, but as he does, Ghouler Dueler will instantly throw another punch to damage him. To make him vulnerable, Gregory will have to force him to punch a metal spike as it appears from the four corners of the room, which stuns him for a few seconds due to the vibration of the struck metals. Gregory can damage his nose if he has an ability, or he can pick up his hands to throw them at it if he has none whatsoever. After taking a few hits, Ghouler Dueler will do the same attack as before, only he will slam down his other fist after the punch. Gregory cannot be near his fist as he it slams down, for the quake can stun him for a few seconds, leaving him vulnerable for damage. Gregory also cannot be under his fist when he slams it, for the attack can flatten him, dropping his health down to half. Once the metal spikes appear, Gregory can repeat the process before to make him vulnerable to attacks again. Once he takes more hits, Ghouler Dueler will repeat the same attack as he did in the beginning of the fight, only his free hand will throw magical balls before slamming down. As before, Gregory can just keep moving around the stage to avoid damage. While he is not using his fists, Ghouler Dueler will spit out smaller Sly Slys that return back to him. When the spikes reappear, Gregory must time Ghouler Dueler's fists to hit them, for they will only disappear after three times of their appearance. When at low health, Ghouler Dueler will repeat the same attacks like before, only with some difficulty. He will turn invisible, making most of his attacks a surprise. However, Gregory can still avoid his attacks, as he and his fists project shadows on the floor, allowing him to know when he strikes. Also, either him spitting out smaller invisible Sly Slys that show their shadows, or his magical balls can show where his other hand is if Gregory unknowingly dodges the punching attacks. However, as the spikes appear, they are also invisible, increasing the difficulty to make him vulnerable as before. After enough hits are dealt to him, Ghouler Dueler is defeated, and will split back into Sly Slys again. They flee from the floor, giving Gregory the Purple Pillowstar. The Sly Slys will apologize for claiming the Pillowstar was theirs, and allows Gregory to keep their secret treasure for use in other stages.